HTTYD The Engineer Part 2
by Tactition101
Summary: With the Green Death gone, there SHOULD be peace in Berk now. Unfortunately for Hiccup, Vikings and Peace are two words that rarely go together, especially when Dragons get involved.
1. Chapter 1

HtTYD The Engineer Part 2

Summary: With the Green Death gone, there SHOULD be peace in Berk now. Unfortunately for Hiccup, Vikings and Peace are two words that rarely go together, especially when Dragons get involved.

1\. Getting Settled In

The Vikings of Berk partied for a straight four days when the Green Death was defeated. But on the morning of the fifth day, Stoick had every single one of them assembled in the meeting hall. Hiccup was leaning against one of the walls next to Toothless while several of the smaller dragons were in the rafters looking down in curiosity, Toothless having brought them when Stoick asked him to. The Gronckle and Nadder elders were part of the group up there while the Terrible Terror elder was perched on Hiccup's shoulder.

Stoick studied everyone in the hall for a moment before he began the meeting and said "The Green Death may be gone now, but we still have problems to face in the upcoming weeks. The Big Freeze is soon to come and not only do we need to prepare for it for ourselves but the Dragons that have aided us are now without a home as well. We need both new housing for them and a way to keep them fed as well as us when everyday fishing is not possible. Ideas?"

It did not escape anyone's notice, Viking or Dragon, that Stoick's roaming gaze ended up on Hiccup once he had glanced over everyone else at the end. It also didn't escape anyone else's attention that Hiccup swept his gaze over everyone to see if they looked like they had a possible idea they were thinking of. When he didn't see anyone who looked like they had an idea that they could start with, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Toothless' eyes slowly widened an inch and his jaw dropped a little as well as the mental link the two shared showed him exactly what his partner was thinking.

First, there were symbols of all of the dragon types who didn't have homes appearing down in a single column, with xs and the number of said dragons beside it, starting from zero for each type and rapidly increasing before stopping and moving to the next type. (It was a perfect count) Soon as the dragons were counted up, that display flashed twice before measurements for the space needed for each individual dragon type appeared next to the column and quick calculations for how much space each type would need plus room for ten others appeared beside THAT. Then all of the resulting figures were totaled giving a new number at the very bottom that was circled in his mind and flashing.

The count and space needed calculations suddenly shrunk and went to the top left 'corner' of Hiccup's little mental drawing board and suddenly an aerial view of the island of Berk that Toothless recognized as coming from their usual cruising altitude appeared. The island was soon covered in a grid and each grid segment began being lit up with a yellow light as various statistics of the segment was shown before the light went away in that segment before the one next to it lit up. When the grid segment holding the ruins lit up, the statistics appeared and almost immediately flashed green, as did the yellow light of the grid segment. The map of Berk shrunk as well as it moved to reside under the Dragon calculations.

A brief question in yellow appeared on Hiccup's mental drawing board: What supplies to use for Dragon Shelter? Immediately under a sentence in red appeared: Dragons are both cold blooded and capable of breathing fire to heat surfaces up to keep them warm while sleeping, wood is automatically out. Then in blue: Stone is the best option to use. Yellow again: Where can we get that much stone?

An instant later, barely even a second in fact, all of the words faded away and an image of the island where the dragons' former nest had been formed with a top down view with the surrounding rock pillars shown, the whole thing slowly rotating. The collapsed mountain and the pillars all flashed with a green light five times before remaining green tinted. The image shrunk to half its size and went to the top of the board as another question in yellow appeared: How to transport large quantities of rock to Berk across the ocean?

There was a five second pause before the four launcher weapons appeared and one superimposed itself while the others shrunk. The superimposed one suddenly broke apart, it's parts quickly identified and sorted, calculations running off to the side. In blue, a sentence formed: Use weapon platform trees as support pontoons to give stone buoyancy for towing purposes. The three still complete weapons and the parts of the other one shrunk and joined the dragon calculations and Berk island.

The Former Nest island grew back to normal size before zooming onto a section of pillars and another question in yellow appeared: How do we remove pillars without shattering them? There was a much longer pause, ten seconds this time before an image of a Timberjack with a large tree cutting saw on its wings appeared. The teeth of the saw were surrounded in red and shot up off the body to be replaced with a sharp singular edge that dropped down on it while glowing green. The Timberjack then began flying, slicing through a pillar which when it fell, floated thanks to the trees tied to both sides of the pillar. The island proceeded to shrink and join the others, where everything flashed green five times and then stayed green.

Hiccup snapped his eyes open with a firm nod. Pulling out a charcoal pencil that he always kept on him, Hiccup turned around to face the wall of the meeting hall, and after shrugging his left shoulder to get the Terrible Terror elder to shift which shoulder he was sitting on, began rapidly writing exactly what had just taken place in his mind's eye as he began speaking "The best place to build a structure where the Dragons can be housed is on top of the ruins that our ancestors discovered when they first reached Berk, the stone floors and remaining walls can act as the foundation for any stone structures we build for them. It has to be stone rather than wood because Dragons as we all know breath fire and they like to heat up the place they are sleeping in with their flames, and rock retains heat much better than wood does. Also, the ruins are the only place with enough open space to build without cutting down even more of the island's forest. We can get the needed stone from the island that used to hold their nest, using the wood that was put into building the giant launchers as pontoons so that way the stone can be tugged to Berk. We'll use Timberjacks with single blade saws to slice through the surrounding pillars, if we tie trees to them before they cut them they should also be easily claimed and moved. If we work at it in rotating shifts, we should have the structure made in two weeks. As for food for everyone, the dragons can trowel large nets between themselves in the open waters to bring back more fish then what we Vikings can do with our ships."

There was stunned silence for a full minute and a half as Hiccup finished writing before one Viking, no one was sure who, said quietly "Damn, that only took him what, forty-five seconds to come up with?"

The question had Stoick suddenly chuckle and say with obvious pride in his voice "That's my boy."

'Nicely done Hiccup.' Toothless sent with a nod of approval. The Terror elder also chirped his praise, its tone more than making up for the fact that Hiccup couldn't understand its words.

Hiccup blushed at the praise and rubbed the back of his neck before he turned serious and said "Alright people, we have a lot of work to do and it isn't getting done just sitting around here, let's get started."

"AAYE!" The Vikings all shouted and the dragons roared their approval as well before they all began exiting the meeting hall to begin the next big project of their local engineer. It was going to be a busy two weeks, but if there was one thing the Vikings of Berk were good at, it was the quick assembly of buildings. Only this time, it was FOR dragons, not BECAUSE of them.

Time Skip: Two Weeks Later

'It's official, Dragons make everything better.' Hiccup thought with a grin as he took in the sight of the massive structure that had been built in just under fourteen days. Given the source material they had been working with, no one would ever call the structure pretty, but it was just as stable if not more as the buildings in the village. The structure was ten levels tall and instead of there being entrances only on the ground floor ALL of them could be reachable from the outside via a balcony that had an entrance big enough for a Monstrous Nightmare to go through with furled wings. The rest of the building walls were completely solid to prevent heat escape and the entrances had curtain doors to aid in that. The gaps in the stone work had been sealed the exact same way the Vikings of Berk sealed their wooden houses so the elements couldn't get in. There WERE ladders for the humans to use, both on the inside and the outside but other than that compromise, this whole building was pretty much made with only dragons in mind. Thanks to the link Hiccup and Toothless shared Hiccup was able to design the interior with what the dragons needed in mind. There were no interior walls, just support columns. (What did dragons care for privacy?) Each floor had dozens of large stones that could be heated before being slept on, sand was poured onto the floors, the top roof was slanted so that rain water wouldn't settle and find a way to leak through the building and there was even a chute that would take all of that rain water and bring it to a large pool in the rock on one side which would store it for the Dragons to drink out of. In short, it was just what the dragons needed in order for them to be comfortable while living on the island.

The food bit had been relatively easy to work with as well. It turned out that along with the ability to set themselves on fire, the Monstrous Nightmares were actually capable of diving under water and 'flying' in it for long periods of time of up to ten minutes without air. True, they couldn't go to the bottom of the ocean due to pressure, but twenty or so feet was easy for them. Apparently, back at the nest, they had been the ones responsible for herding large schools of fish closer to the surface for other dragons to catch and even sending them through the maze of pillars and to the shore for the Terrible Terrors. Who knew? The big guys had merely did what they normally did and herded the schools of fish into nets waiting on long boats.

The dragons could even help the Vikings with hunting on the island. They just used the same tactics they had learned over the decades of having to feed the Green Death to herd the local wild life into the Vikings' traps.

Hiccup was drawn from his thoughts as Toothless nudged him and sent 'Incoming parent.' Hiccup blinked and looked in the direction Toothless' message had indicated and upon noticing the serious look on Stoick's face said "Dad, is there something wrong?" His voice then turned flat as he asked "Is Mildew trying to convince the others to kick the dragons off the island again?" Mildew was a cantankerous, spiteful, and all around _mean_ old Viking who farmed cabbages on the outskirts. His opinion on the Dragons settling down on Berk had been rather well made over the last two weeks.

Stoick shook his head and said "Not today thankfully." He then turned even more serious as he said "Hiccup, Toothless," He nodded at the Night Fury who returned the nod as he continued "Due to the events of the last few weeks, I've been thinking. Is it possible that instead of us just having the Dragons now living on the same island, if we could instead continue working closely with them?" He made an expansive gesture at the building which was before them and continued "Think about what we've created so far, we made weapons that were a key factor in taking down a Green Death, which was previously believed to be impossible, and then built a building that is easily five times bigger than our meeting hall, and from stone no less! Can you imagine just how long it would have taken to build something like this by ourselves?!" Stoick shook his head again as his tone went from amazed to solemn and he continued "But even with how easily the Dragons have aided us, I have noticed that except for you and Toothless, there have been no Viking who works with the same dragon or vice versa for more than a single day. I'd like to see that changed you two. We could do so much MORE if Vikings and Dragons became partners rather than neighbors."

Toothless and Hiccup traded looks and Toothless cocked his head as he sent 'I _could_ see if the others would be willing to give pairing up with humans a test run.' He then turned his head to Stoick and gave the chief a nod before he trotted off into the new Nest.

Hiccup looked up to his dad and said "Toothless will see if the others are willing to give it a try but I think that if they agree then we should start out with a small group first rather than try to just pair everyone up to a dragon."

Stoick nodded and said "Of course, you can't trust someone to fight by your side just because you live in the same place, you have to build that trust. I'm sure it would be the same with this."

Hiccup hummed his agreement before he said "Use the arena for meet and greets?"

Stoick huffed in amusement with a smile as he said "Might as well use it for something constructive now that we ain't fighting them."

Hiccup chuckled at that and as he watched as his father began heading back to the village to begin choosing the first group thought 'THIS should be interesting.'

END

Author's Notes: Update Schedule and Poll are on Profile. Take a look, it might be a new poll.

Alright, so, I watched the first half of Episode 1 of Riders of Berk before I realized something, my story is WAY too different for that pilot episode to work as a guide. First off, I've already shown that the Dragons in MY version are a lot more smarter, just because the only one who can be understood is Toothless thanks to the link doesn't mean that the others are instinct based like most animals. They can understand that there are boundaries that need to be observed and kept. Also, I mentioned when the link fully formed that the dragons primarily ate fish, they wouldn't be going after chicken and pig legs like I saw. So, while lessons on dragon maintenance will be a thing, I decided to go more with actually getting the dragons a new nest then having a bunch of trouble with them.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Linking Up

Story Start: Arena, Four Days After Dragon Den Completion

There were two lines of ten facing each other in the arena. Hiccup paced between the lines, Dragon Elders of the group residing on the island along with a few curious 'off shore' volunteers they had managed to coax in joining this unprecedented venture on his left, the ten best Vikings under Stoik's command, men and women both, all of who had eagerly signed up to learn how to ride previously thought to be hell spawn mounts on his right. All eyes were on Hiccup as he paced, Toothless sitting on one end of the rows.

After a moment, Hiccup cleared his throat and said "Gentlemen, Ladies, and whatever you identify yourself as." Chuckles filtered through the lines as he pointed at a toad like dragon at the end, known as an Oil Spitter (A prime example of Vikings' lack of naming ability). They were also known to be able to change genders whenever they felt like it, primarily in order to keep their population at a reasonable level, though male and female weren't the ONLY choices they could take. Hiccup twitched up his lip before he continued "You all are here for one reason. To see if it is possible for a partnership to be formed between a Viking and a Dragon. Let's be clear here though, you will not find your partner today, you might not even find it this week. What we are here today for, is for you to familiarize yourself with which dragon type best suits you. For instance, while I am sure everyone of you fantasizes about riding a Monstrous Nightmare into battle, maybe a Terrible Terror that can serve as a hidden scout during a hunting trip or infiltration mission would be the best option for you. A Timberjack would be a great partner to have if your primary job in the village is wood collection, however, a Cavern Crusher could be a better partner if your job was treating said wood." Stopping in the middle of the rows and turning to fully face the Vikings, Hiccup spread his arms slightly as he continued "Think about what you see yourself doing in the future, not only this month, but the years ahead and ask yourself, what kind of dragon do I see aiding me the most?"

Hiccup gave them a moment to mull over his words before he gestured at the small tables that sat beside each dragon, or in the Terrible Terror's case sat on, more specifically, the pages bound together by cord and said "Over the last few days, Toothless and I spoke with each one of these dragons and wrote down everything that they thought it was important to know about their species. Take a read through them, and if you have any questions then remember that you can ask them if you phrase it in a yes or no question. If you need to ask them something that can't be asked in that manner then Toothless and I will translate for you."

And so started the new routine for Hiccup and Toothless. They spent the morning introducing a new group of Vikings to what was quickly termed the 'Welcoming Committee' then after lunch would move onto the dragons den where groups of each available dragon who were interested in getting a partner would interact with them. Thankfully, once the Vikings had decided on which breed would best work with them they didn't HAVE to do this with only ten Vikings at a time. Instead what would happen was that a Viking would give an introduction to the group about themselves, likes, dislikes, favorite hobbies, all that jazz, and one of the dragons would offer to hang around with them for a few days. If they hit it off then that was great, if not, the pair would just go back to the group and another dragon would give it a try. And there was a very good indicator that the pairs would work that no one saw coming but in hindsight should have been obvious: Hiccup and Toothless weren't unique; more mental links were beginning to show up between the two races.

Surprisingly or not, depending on how you look at things, Astrid of all people was the next person to establish a link with a dragon. Two days after beginning to hang out with the Nadder that she nicknamed Stormfly the two were able to sense each other's emotions. Not all links formed that fast of course, or even took so long. Some links took a full week of interaction to begin forming while some were almost automatic as they happened within the hour. The fact that Hiccup COULDN'T find any defining variables that dictated why link creation times varied so much just about drove him bonkers, much to Toothless' visible amusement. Still, frustrating as it was for Hiccup to try to figure out, it DID make him relieved that he and Toothless wouldn't have to translate for every Viking/Pair on the island.

Not everyone was making the transition from war time conditions so smoothly though. Gobber may have been a master black smith, but at heart, he was always a _weapons_ smith. Without constant fighting supplying the need for old weapons to be repaired and new weapons made, Hiccup's mentor began to flounder, and Hiccup was unsure of how to help.

Fortunately, this was one time that Hiccup didn't need to step in. Two weeks into everyone beginning to partner up with various dragons the Monstrous Nightmare elder walked right up to the black smith while he had been working on a harpoon launcher in the forge (Supposedly for Grey Whale hunting though no one really bought that one), grabbed him by the back of the shirt like a mother cat grabbing a kitten and marched with him in his mouth straight into the Dragon Den. No one but the Nightmares knew why, but when one of them got a toothache, GOBBER and not Hiccup was the one they decided was the best person to go to first about a tooth extraction procedure.

Whatever their reasoning, the Nightmares had managed to hit upon a solution that Hiccup didn't mind admitting he wouldn't have thought up himself and within another week the man was giving ALL of the dragons not only dental checks but full physicals as well. It seemed that Berk had its first dragon doctor.

Time Skip: Three Days After Gobber's Change Of Profession

Thoughts of Doctor Gobber was the last thing on Hiccup's mind right now. He, Astrid, and a Viking Husband/Wife pair that had established links with an also mated pair of Monstrous Nightmares were on weather reconnaissance several leagues out from Berk. They were sent out when the Viking Bucket, renamed for the bucket covering a nasty head injury, began showing all the signs of detecting a bad storm coming. And as much as Hiccup didn't like relying on what was supposed to be nothing but superstition, Bucket had the unfortunate tendency to be _right_ when it came to picking up storms, sometimes _weeks_ in advance.

The group were perched on the top of a small single mountain island seventy miles from Berk and watching as a rather worrisome storm rumbled its way towards Berk, traveling at a rapid pace that would put it over their home island within three days. Shaking his head, the husband, Boulder Splitter said "I've never seen a storm this bad so early in the year, usually we've got a few more months before we have to worry about those."

"At least it seems to be a fast one so we shouldn't have to weather it out for too long." His wife, Tinny said, before wincing as a rather large lightning bolt flashed at the front of the storm and everyone, including the dragons winced at the loud thunderclap it produced.

"Depends on how far the storm goes from this direction." Hiccup said with a frown.

Tinny's mount grumbled something and she nodded as she said "Spinel thinks it's too early for the storm to be a big one, just a really BAD one."

"Only one way to find out for sure though." Boulder Splitter said and with that the group took off, rapidly gaining altitude in a twisting spiral so that way they could travel over the storm as it passed under them. They got so high that Spinel and her mate Burning Coral had to ignite their tails in order to keep the four riders warm, but the view it gave of the storm beneath them was well worth it. Hiccup pulled out a rudimentary spy glass from a small saddle bag he had added to Toothless' saddle and tried to spot the end of the storm.

Frowning when he didn't see one, he called to the others "I think we're going to have to fly over it for a while to find the end!"

"Well that's not ominous at all!" Astrid called back even as the dragons drifted closer now that they weren't making large spirals and the group began flying against the wind that was still going strong even as high as they were, Spinel and Burning Coral alternating flying in front of the smaller Toothless and Stormfly in order to make it easier for the two. Two hours later, they reached the end and Astrid called over the wind "Looks like it's going to be an all nighter!"

"Not to mention part of an afternoon, if my calculations on its traveling speed are correct then it's going to hit about an hour before dinner time in two days!" Hiccup shouted.

"Let's turn around and go warn the others then!" Tinny shouted and the squadron of dragons turned and began heading back for Berk. The fact that the wind gave them a not so insignificant boost as they rushed to beat the storm was a bit of a cold comfort considering what else it was bringing with it. Still, they did manage to beat their time going out by half meaning that the Vikings and Dragons had that much more time to prepare.

Time Skip: Two Days Later

The wind was howling outside of the Mess Hall. Smaller dragons paired with Vikings remained near their partners while Vikings with the larger breeds of Dragons stuck with them in the Dragon Den, both sides of the bond displaying protective instincts for the other. Toothless currently had a blanket wrapped Hiccup under a wing as the pair sat watching everyone else.

Their people watching was interrupted as Stoik walked over and sat down with a sigh and said "I know I said it before Hiccup, but you and your group did good work a couple of days ago. It really helped having a more accurate guess at when this storm would hit."

"Thanks dad, I'm just glad we got here fast enough." Hiccup said, Toothless humming his agreement.

Stoik chuckled and said "Indeed, it seems that the benefits of Vikings partnering with Dragons has once more become apparent."

Nothing more was said, the group content to fall into comfortable silence as outside the storm continued to rage. But thanks to the early warning, everyone was able to weather through it without worry during the night.

END

Author's Notes: I deeply apologize for how long this took. First I waited for the disc sets to come in, then I tried watching the second episode on said disc only to cringe so much I kept starting and stopping. Finally I just skipped to the end and what do I find? Gobber becomes a dragon dentist. It's official, my story is way too different from canon for the intro of the series. Thankfully, episode three is a storm episode. How sad is it that something as unreliable as the _weather_ is what pulled this chapter out of its grave?

Anyway, as you know by now, the Update Schedule is on the Profile Page. There is also a Poll for deciding what the next story I work on is going to be. My Naruto/Kingdom Hearts story is in the lead right now with two other Naruto stories taking spots two and three in a tie which really surprised me since I thought my readers would want to see something other than another Naruto fic, but I guess not.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. First New Dragon

Story Start: Ten Miles From Village

Hiccup was once more in charge of a small group of ten Viking/dragon pairs. Also once more, Astrid and her dragon Stormfly were with him. It was becoming quite the common sight for the girl to wind up near him at least once a day Hiccup mused to himself before he barked out "Shingle, no peeking!"

"Sorry Hiccup." The singled out Viking said sheepishly, dropping his hand from where he had started to reach for the blindfold over his eyes. His dragon partner, a Terrible Terror who chose the name Stalking Mantis of all things for herself, snickered from by his feet for a bit before she chirped at her partner and he neatly sidestepped the tree he was just about to hit.

"Alright, I get why _they're_ walking around, but why aren't the rest of us allowed to ride our partners?" Astrid asked as she made a winding path around the trees on his right side, Stormfly providing her vision from up in the branches of the trees for that extra little bit of challenge.

"Yeah, I thought we were supposed to be learning how to fly blindfolded today!" Tuffnut complained before he yelped as his sister used Barf and Belch's shared vision to smack him with a fallen branch causing the pair to wind up in _yet another_ fight, blindfolds quickly ripped off so that they could see each other better. Hiccup sighed at their actions before he answered his (maybe?) girlfriend's question.

"We'll get to flight eventually, but I want you guys to get used to the sight sharing trick on the ground so that way if something makes you loose your balance and fall you won't be hurt too bad. As for the not riding your partners bit, it's for multitasking practice."

"Fair enough." Astrid acknowledged with a nod.

Glancing around, Hiccup frowned and asked "Hey, does anyone know where Fishlegs is?"

A rather girlish scream and a panicked dragon yelp sounded through the woods and Tuffnut snickered as she pointed in the direction it came from and said "I think he's over that way."

Hiccup sighed and said "Well, let's go see what spooked them."

All of the pairs followed Hiccup and Toothless to Fishlegs' position, all of the others by unspoken consent removing their blindfolds as they did so. A minute later, the group came to the sight of Fishlegs and his Gronkle partner struggling to get out of a thick bush. Shingle pulled to the head of their group, purposeful strides taking him up to the two. The bulky Viking easily pulled the pair out together and set them on their feet as he said "You alright there lad?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good, thanks sir." Fishlegs said, removing his blindfold before pulling his shirt down and reaching back into the bush for his rider's vest. Meatlug meanwhile scratched at her off centered harness before giving it up as a bad job and going over to Toothless for help. The Night Fury let out a slight huff but indulged the Gronkle in hooking a clawed digit in one of the loops and tugging it back into position.

As Meatlug was getting her saddle straightened, Hiccup walked over to Fishlegs and asked "You two alright, what happened?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, and I'm not sure. One moment, Meatlug and I are just taking notes on the fauna and flora and then what _looked_ like a flaming squirrel shot past us and we accidentally tripped into the bush." Fishlegs said.

"A flaming squirrel, really?" Hiccup asked skeptically with crossed arms.

"Or a flaming chipmunk, or some other kind of flammable rodent." Fishlegs said with a small shrug idly tapping his fingers together.

"Un, huh." Hiccup said before glancing at Meatlug and asked "Meatlug, which way did this supposed 'flaming squirrel' go?"

Meatlug jerked her head to the right and Hiccup nodded as he said "Alright, Astrid, you and Stormfly are with me and Toothless. Everyone else, stay here and keep a watch out, there might be an irritable dragon nearby that got their nap interrupted by some now crispy critter."

"So why are we coming with you?" Astrid asked even as the two pairs started walking in the direction Meatlug indicated.

"Because it might NOT have been a 'critter'." Hiccup said, flinging his right arm downwards causing his shield to spin into combat mode.

"Fair enough." Astrid said, doing the same with her left arm and the same type of shield attached there, along with taking the knife out of her rider's vest.

The pair walked for a short distance before both dragons informed them that they smelled something reptilian near a patch of rocks that formed a small cubby hole. The two pairs slowly stepped closer only to stop as a small dragon warily poked its head out before spotting them and quickly backing back into the hole with a frightened squawk.

Astrid blinked and said "That didn't look like any kind of dragon I've ever seen. Have you?"

"Un uh." Hiccup said with a shake of his head before he continued "But it definitely looks young."

'Definitely younger than a year old, it's voice sounds like that of a child.' Toothless sent in agreement, Stormfly lowly rumbling something similar to her own partner. Cocking his head a little, Toothless continued 'I'm not _entirely_ sure, but I THINK that's a Typhoomerang.'

"It's a whatta now?" Hiccup asked incredulously.

"Typhoomerang is what Stormfly called it." Astrid offered.

"That's what I thought he said." Hiccup said with a frown. Scratching his head, he said "There isn't a 'Typhoomerang' in the Dragon Book."

'You Vikings don't know EVERY dragon out there Hiccup.' Toothless sent even as he crouched to the ground to make himself as small as possible and slowly made his way to the hole, the young dragon warily watching every step he took.

"Fair enough." Hiccup admitted with a shrug. He repeated his dragon's words to Astrid as her own dragon slowly approached the hole and Astrid nodded her agreement before she cast a wary look around and said "You know usually, when there's baby, there's usually mama."

"That's a very good point." Hiccup said, now warily looking around for said mama.

A little bit of conversation happened between the three dragons before Stormfly stood up and looked at Astrid. The Viking cocked her head as she listened before she said "Stormfly says that the little guy was riding his mother's back up in the sky when a powerful wind blew him off. He wound up on the island and had a bad landing which hurt his leg."

"Which means we're going to have a rather concerned mama dragon looking for him, great." Hiccup said, rubbing his head a bit before he nodded and said "Alright, we'll take the kid with us back to the others and leave him with Shingle and Stalking Mantis to take back to the den where the other dragons can watch over him. The rest of us will go top side and form a circling perimeter to hopefully intercept the mother on final approach and direct her to the Den to pick up her kid." Glancing over at the young dragon, he asked "That sound good to you buddy?"

The dragon studied Hiccup for a moment before it let out a small cry and hobbled out of the hole. Toothless scooped him up with a wing earning a startled squawk but thankfully didn't try to get off as Hiccup's partner walked him over. Astrid sheathed her knife and the pair collapsed their shields as the dragons approached in order to make the little one less wary. Kneeling down once Toothless got close enough, Hiccup gently picked him up and glanced at his leg as he said "We should probably have Gobber or the Elder have a look at that leg while he's at the den too."

"Yeah, that looks bad." Astrid said wincing at the dark bruising on the little guy's leg. Putting a smile on her face, she reached over and rubbed the Tyhoomerang's head between its horns and said "Don't worry little guy, everything's going to be alright."

Said little guy closed his eyes in pleasure at the touch, leaning up into her hand before happily chirping as the pairs made their way back to the group.

Time Skip

Three hours of circling the island later, Hiccup spotted a few newcomers at the Den and as Toothless landed nearby he asked "Who spotted her?"

"Coincidently enough, Fishlegs and Meatlug were the ones to spot her coming in." Astrid said, leaning against Stormfly with crossed arms as they watched the young dragon they had found playing with two other Typhoomerangs his age while the much larger mother carefully looked over them.

"Huh, that is quite the coincidence." Hiccup said, Toothless nodding his agreement before he continued "Anyone register the species in the Dragon Book yet?"

"Gobber and Fishlegs did. I think Fishlegs was about ready to pass out from happiness." Astrid said, smirking a little at the end and earning a chuckle from Hiccup and their partners. Astrid then huffed and said "Oh, by the way, the Chief named the one we found Torch."

"Really?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, apparently, one of the non partnered Terrors was being annoying and the little guy chased him off with a quick fireball in the Chief's sight." Astrid said with a nod.

"Huh." Hiccup said before shaking his head and said "Well, I want to go have a word with the mother, see what her range normally is and if we should expect more Typhoomerangs in the near future, come on bud."

'Right.' Toothless sent, following behind his rider in order to serve as translator.

A few hours later, the mother took off with her three kids on her back, flying rapid circles while 'sparking' to gain height from the artificial thermal she created before leveling off and heading westward, leaving the Vikings of Berk just that little more knowledgeable about what was out there in the wider world.

END

Author's Notes: Poll and Update Schedule on Profile

Sorry for the delay on this one, work has been exhausting these last few days. Also yes, I know Fishlegs was the one to name the species, but the dragons are capable of communicating with their riders in this story so prenamed by other dragons.


End file.
